


After a hit or two too many, 11:45 PM

by crookedphoenix



Category: wouldn’t you like to know
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedphoenix/pseuds/crookedphoenix
Kudos: 2





	After a hit or two too many, 11:45 PM

Let me tell you how I’d currently like fuck you.  
It would be in the middle of the night. I've been dreaming of you and awake wanting you. Asleep beside me, to my left and facing away from me, I turn toward you and so lightly, it's just the whisper of a touch, trail my right hand along your soft curves. You twitch in your sleep at the touch. And then my lips are at the back of your neck, pressing kisses with steadily increasing fervor until you start to wake.  
At this point, my fingers are tracing teasing circles over your panties, and the realization makes you abruptly alert of what's happening and pulls you out of the depths of slumber. Your breathing goes from the slow, steady evenness of deep sleep to hitching in small gasps as I quickly nip at your neck, where the trapezius curves into the skin of your throat, pulse jumping from the brief, sharp contact. You gasp out my name in a low voice, still husky with sleep.  
Now that I have your full attention, still kissing your neck and biting the sensitive skin here and there, I let my fingers find the edge of your panties and slip them inside, reaching downward until I've found the entrance of your pretty little cunt already wet with need. It seems like I wasn't the only one who had been having particularly exciting dreams tonight.  
With that, I come up on my left elbow, shove my forearm under your neck so my wrist can get around your throat, and I can cover your mouth with my hand just as I plunge my fingers into your dripping folds. I can't have you making any noise. Don't want to wake up your dad across the hall.  
I fuck you with two fingers, to start, slowly at first, before pulling out nearly all the way so that I can press the third inside. A slow, muffled moan from you spurs me on, and now I'm fucking you harder and faster, fingers curling in the ”come here” gesture, hitting your G-spot. Meanwhile, the heel of my palm is firmly but not too roughly rocking against the mound of warmth beneath it, rubbing down and back so that the hood of your clit can provide the indirect stimulation I know you like so well. You're gasping now, behind my hand, writhing and shuddering against my body, alternating arching your back away from me, pushing your cunt back into my hand, and curving into me as you tremble from the increasing heat pooling in your lower abdomen. At this point, your knees are pulling up almost to your chest of their own accord.  
When I can tell you're getting close, your breath coming in rapid, shallow gasps between my fingers, I increase my pace, pressing harder still until it feels like it's nearly too much, aching in the best way and promising to be somewhat sore in the morning, and bite down on your neck with the greatest intensity I've done thus far.  
You throw your head back into my chest, your resounding scream stifled by my hand as you cum. Your cunt is almost uncomfortably hot as it squeezes tightly around my fingers, so tight that it takes some effort to stay inside you; I continue to fuck you through a few more orgasms, not stopping until I feel you've cum enough times, thoroughly spent, too sensitive now to touch without causing aftershocks of muscle tensing throughout your body. It’s only then that I let my left hand come away from your soft, panting lips and pull my arm back out from under you.  
My right hand comes up and finds your lips, and you greedily suck them into your mouth, tasting yourself as you start to lick them clean. But before you can get it all, I pull them gently out and slide them into my own to finish the job. I moan around them—you taste incredible. I'd know.  
And that, right there, is how I would fuck you. Now, do tell: how would you return the favor?


End file.
